


Never Leave (Earth-2 Harry Wells)

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, kinda sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine Harry realizing that you’ll never want to leave Earth One, even if it means you can be with him.





	Never Leave (Earth-2 Harry Wells)

Harry watched you work with team Flash, something he was used to doing. Watching you from afar was how your relationship started, and then he found himself standing closer…closer…closer…until you two were finally together. Of course, through all the mayhem and magic of battling different meta’s, the disappointing reality of your relationship never came up.

The fact that he was in love with you hit him harder than he thought it would. He’d considered it, after the way things were with his wife, but he didn’t think it would feel so…crushing. The first time he thought of his first wife as just that made him leave you at a restaurant on a rare quiet night together. He still hasn’t told you the truth of why he left abruptly, but like all his other bracing behaviour you managed to talk it out.

Harry knew you loved him just as much as he loved you, but he knew what team Flash meant to you. It was the same as what Jesse meant to him. A reason you would never leave your own Earth, even if it meant you could be together.

“Harry?” a voice called. Cisco. Harry blinked a couple times, focusing his eyes for the first time in the last five minutes.

“You okay?” you asked. You stepped up to him and placed a gently hand on his arm.

He tried to force a smile on his face, but there was no fooling you. You frowned at him. He said, “Everything’s fine. Just lost in thought.”


End file.
